Moments
by Princess-Of-Stuff
Summary: There are some moments you just want to forget, and others that you want to remember forever. This time, it was the latter.


**A/N: ****I didn't really think this through, did I? I honestly can't take on this much pressure, but I guess I'll have to. Long story short, for those who are wondering, I have to:**

**Update 'Our Dirty Little Secret' at least once every 3-4 days,**

**Do these one-shots every time they hit 1, 5, 10 [etc] votes,**

**Write a 50,000-word multi-chaptered romance story with ten prompts and two characters that aren't of my choosing,**

**Write 50 one-shots (not linked to these ****at all****) that are about saying goodbye, [As Long As You Say Goodbye]**

**And write separate one-shots (but they'll be in the same link/section/whatever) about OTP, Non-Canon Love, Slash, Femme-slash, Fluff, & Angsty Love.**

**I'd appreciate some sympathy ^-^ Anyway, please enjoy this (extremely-plot-less, hard-to-write, most-awful-thing-I've-ever-written) one-shot.**

**ENJOY!**

"Draco, stop it." Harry moaned quietly as the blonde-haired boy lightly kissed the side of his neck, his hands wandering through Harry's messy black curls and tugging gently on them. Draco knew that this turned him on, and so Harry was unable to speak anymore as he felt a rather pleasant feeling spread through his body.

Draco breathed onto his neck, watching in awe as tiny goosebumps formed on the tanned skin, and then did it again as he noticed the subtle movement of Harry shivering. "Is this alright?" He murmured gently, his lips skimming over the surface of his neck once again, not really giving Harry the chance to voice his opinion. It didn't matter though, because he would have said yes anymore; he couldn't deny either of them the satisfaction of this.

He couldn't help but be worried, though. "What if someone, unh… What if someone sees us?" Harry panted, shuddering as Draco nibbled on an _incredibly _sensitive part of his neck. He arched his neck back, allowing Draco more room to roam around with his talented mouth.

"They won't." Draco assured him, moving up towards his chin and layering kisses upon kisses there. "They won't, Harry, don't worry." He repeated when he didn't respond.

"Do you promise?" He asked, unable to look Draco in the eyes with his own emerald ones. Draco noticed this and firmly took him by the chin and forced him to look directly at him.

"Harry, I _promise._" He said resolutely. "Now, enjoy this more. We haven't got that long." He reminded him, his lips about to return to where they previously occupying before Harry suddenly rammed their lips together. Draco's eyes opened in surprise before shutting slowly; he _certainly _wasn't complaining.

"I enjoy it when we kiss." He smirked boyishly, parting his lips and allowing Draco's tongue to enter without any fight for dominance like they usually would. He moaned, the sound vibrating and urging Draco to kiss with more passion than before.

"And whatever you enjoy, I enjoy." Draco smiled into the kiss happily, tangling one hand into Harry's hair while moving the other to rest on his chest contently.

Harry, however, does the opposite; he moves both hands to caress Draco's back and butt freely, tracing the pattern of his jean stitching as their lips move in sync.

"Do you know how happy these moments make me, Harry?" Draco questioned. The black-haired boy's body shuddered with a sudden display of happiness at how much he liked his name coming out of the mouth of the other boy.

"How much?" He asked cheekily, pushing him harshly against a wall in an urge to assert his control. His breath – smelling of chocolate and cream mingled with _Harry_ – waved across onto Draco's flushed face.

Draco couldn't answer because at once Harry started furiously attacking Draco's lips with his own, before travelling down like a mountaineer to his destination: his collarbone. Sucking gently at first, he started to bite down as Draco's breath grew more unsteady; by the time a purplish bruise had formed, Draco was practically gasping for breath.

"How much?" Harry asked again, his lips hardly touching Draco's. Draco whined and tried to make contact, but he just moved back. "How much?" He asked forcefully.

"A lot." Draco whimpered, his eyes dazed and starving for lust. "I can show you." He said, his arm reaching out and grabbing Harry by his Gryffindor tie; hungrily, almost ravenous-like, he begins to kiss the life out of Harry rather like a Dementor, except he was doing it out his love for Harry.

Slowly, he inched further down until he reach Harry's stomach. He growls like a dog and rips off Harry's shirt swiftly; he then drips kisses down until he reaches Harry's navel. He looks up at Harry suddenly, concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this? With _me?_" He asks, suddenly doubtful even with the memories of what just happened in his mind.

Harry pauses, knowing the implications of his question, then nods surely. "Yes."

Draco beams brightly at him, and then gets up to kiss Harry squarely on the lips.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow." Harry sighs as he lays on the floor next to Draco. "That was… Incredible."

Draco nods in agreement. "Best moment of my life, ever." He pants, sweat lingering on his forehead as if it didn't want to slide onto the cold floor. The two boys, however, couldn't get enough of the coolness; their heat was slowly beginning to fade, bringing it down to a warmth that was reminiscent of a fireplace.

"It's a moment I'll never forget." Harry smiles fondly at him.

"It's a moment I'll never forget, either." Draco smiles back, linking their fingers together.

**A/N: ****Crappiest ending EVER. Sorry, but it's true. And I didn't want to write a lemon, it's too early on ^-^ And I'm awful at writing kisses, and snogs and stuff, so sorry :3 All the boys at my old school were awful kisses, so I have nothing to compare it to, and I'm at a girls school now so I can't exactly experiment with them… Or can I? ;) Hope you like, and don't forget – vote on my poll for the next one-shot couple, and don't forget, if there isn't one you like, PM me (don't vote for that option though) and when I add it, **_**then **_**vote for it :D This was kind of short, barely 1,000 words, so sorry. But I'm under a lot of stress, as afore-mentioned :D Well, bye!:)**


End file.
